Recruitment (Based on Lindsay's Development)
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Three-shot based on the amazing ThatFacelessDude's fanfic "Lindsay's Development". Description of fic inside. Lindsay's Mistress sees an opportunity in the lonely awkward girl sitting alone in the lunchroom, and asks Lindsay to use a little bit of...persuasion. Lindsay/OC, Courtney/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Hook

**A/N: Hi, guys. Okay, first, ThatFacelessDude is awesome. If you haven't read those fics, go read them now. This AU is from their fic "Lindsay's Development". Basic part of the storyline takes place somewhere between Chapter 7 and Chapter 8 with...basically a self-insert of how I was in high school – awkward, friendless and shy.**

 **Basic storyline of the original story – Lindsay comes home after the summer, with her breasts having grown several cup sizes, and while she's still the sweet bubbly girl she was before, her life is changed as the girl everyone lusts after. At this point, Courtney has recruited Lindsay as her sex slave, and the blonde is happy to help Courtney find others for the little harem she's starting. She's managed to recruit Zoey, Justin and Brick (and has plans for others soon). In this story, Courtney thinks of awkward, vulnerable Angelique, and this will be a threeshot describing Angelique's experiences.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, don't own the situation, do own Angelique.**

Lindsay had written on her arm that she had to meet Courtney for lunch, so she remembered to look for the brunette the minute she got to the cafeteria, although she joined the lunch line. Just as she got out, Courtney came up to her.

"Lindsay, there you are. Come on!" The blonde let Courtney drag her to the back of the cafeteria.

"Okay, so I know you had some other ideas for people to expand my harem, but I had another thought. See that girl over there?" Courtney pointed to a petite girl who was sitting in a corner on her own. She had brown hair loose and past her shoulders, with a few aqua streaks. Her grey eyes were flickering around, not really landing on anyone. It looked as if she was scared of something.

Lindsay nodded. "I don't know her, though. I don't think she's in any of my classes."

"What do you think of her?" Courtney asked.

"You mean physically?" Lindsay asked. Courtney nodded patiently, and Lindsay answered "Well, she has like really nice boobs, I mean they're almost as big as mine. I can see she's small, but I can't, like, tell what her butt is like because of those loose jeans. But she has a really cute face and pretty eyes."

Courtney smiled. "Okay. That's what I wanted to know. Now, the only thing is how to get to her. Usually, I'd just have you come on to her after volleyball practice or at a party, but she never goes to parties and she goes straight home after school."

"Why don't we just approach her now?" Lindsay suggested.

Courtney gave a sigh. "Because I know her, and I know she'd totally freak if we did that in front of everyone. No, we need to find a way for you to talk to her. She knows who you are, and I saw her staring at you once." She paused thoughtfully, and then her eyes lit up. "I know! She always leaves the cafeteria earlier than anyone else, and usually, she goes to the girls' bathroom at least once this break. Once she's gone in, wait in one of the cubicles until she's done. Then, you know what to do."

"Yes, Mistress." Lindsay said obediently. "Wait...I don't know her name!"

"Oh, sorry." Courtney apologized. "Her name's Angelique."

The two girls sat in silence until Angelique got up and left. Then, Courtney nodded to Lindsay and the blonde got up to follow the quieter girl.

As it turned out, although Angelique did head straight for the girls' bathrooms, she wasn't in any of the cubicles. She was staring at herself in the mirror, her face critical.

"Hi, Angel." Lindsay said softly.

Angelique spun around. "Oh! Hi...Lindsay, isn't it?" she said. She was shocked. She hadn't known Lindsay even knew her name, since they didn't share any classes and they'd never spoken. But ever since Lindsay's boobs had grown, everyone knew about them, Angelique included. She'd never thought she was into girls, but one look at Lindsay and she'd felt both aroused and inadequate.

The blonde nodded. "Don't you know me?"

"Well...um...I guess." Angelique stammered. "But we've never talked before...and..." She was trying her best to look anywhere except at Lindsay.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde draped her arm around the grey-eyed girl, who was blushing furiously. "By the way," she added, her voice dropping to a seductive tone, "You look gorgeous."

"Um, thanks..." Angelique murmured awkwardly. "So do you."

Lindsay's blue eyes lit up. This was it. "Really?" she said in an excited voice. "Do you really think I'm gorgeous?" Angelique blushed even more and cast her gaze to the ground. Lindsay tilted her face back up and said "Why are you so sad? I like it when people tell me I'm gorgeous. Did you, like, not mean it?" She pouted.

"No..I...I did mean it!" Angelique stuttered. "I just...I just felt weird saying it...because, you know, we're both girls, and..."

"Don't feel embarrassed about saying that to me." Lindsay said. "I said it to you. And you _are_ gorgeous."

"No, I'm not!"

"You are." Lindsay said, her voice sincere. "If you want, I can prove it to you."

"Prove it?" Angelique's voice shook. "H-how do you..." Her voice trailed off as Lindsay gently guided her into one of the bathroom stalls and locked the door. Then, she smiled, gently leaned in, and kissed the smaller girl. At first, Angelique stiffened, but then she relaxed and kissed Lindsay back. Without noticing, her hands wandered, landing on Lindsay's giant boobs.

Lindsay broke the kiss and smiled. "You like them?"

"Hm?"

"My boobies."

Angelique looked down at her hands, and quickly took them off Lindsay, flushing again. The blonde smiled at her and took her hands again, placing them back where they were. "Go on." she encouraged. "You can touch them."

Angelique was literally trembling now, but she began to relax as she started to move and squeeze Lindsay's boobs.

"You really like touching them, don't you?" Lindsay giggled.

"They're just...you know...really amazing." Angelique admitted.

Lindsay giggled again, and then reached under Angelique's hoodie, asking her for permission with her eyes.

The grey-eyed girl gave a nod, not sure what Lindsay was asking but sure that she would want it, and the blonde went for her boobs, caressing them over Angelique's bra.

"By the way," Lindsay said as the two girls touched each other's boobs. "You know Courtney? She thinks you're gorgeous too."

"Courtney?" Angelique's was finding it hard to think. "You mean...the Hispanic girl with the brown hair? She's in my Calculus class."

"Yeah." Lindsay said. "She wanted me to come talk to you, Angel. We, like, do this stuff together, and we both think you're really hot and we want you to come join us."

At that moment, the blonde pulled her hands back and stepped a little further away from Angelique.

The grey-eyed girl looked confused. "Wait...so you and Courtney are both into girls? I thought Courtney had a boyfriend." She didn't know much about it, but everyone knew of Courtney's boyfriend.

"Yes!" Lindsay smiled. "Well, we're into boys too, but we would love it if you came and joined us."

"Um..." Angelique's mind was going a mile a minute. "I guess...I'd like to."

"Awesome!" Lindsay said. "Anyway, I better go tell her you said yes. She said to tell you to talk to her if you wanna, like, come join us and she'll tell you what to do next."

And with that, Lindsay left the bathroom, leaving Angelique's mind spinning. The school's hottest girl had just kissed her. She had just touched her tits and let Angelique touch hers. And she had _liked_ it. She'd never felt so close to anyone.

Well, to be honest, Lindsay had delivered Angelique's first kiss, but even before that, when Lindsay had called her 'gorgeous', she had never felt anything better than the feeling of warmth that flooded through her at it. Nor could she do anything except collapse on the seat and start trying to use some toilet paper to partially dry her damp panties.

 **So? This story will be bumped up to an M in the third chapter, just as "Lindsay's Development" is. So please review! I hope that the characterization of Lindsay is consistent with the story – in many ways, Lindsay's skills are what she learned from Courtney.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Line

**Okay, still not an M. When we left off, Lindsay had told Angelique to talk to Courtney. So what will she do?**

Calculus was the last lesson that same day. Angelique spent most of her afternoon daydreaming about Lindsay, and thinking about what she was going to say to Courtney. ' _Lindsay told me you wanted me to join you and her in a threesome?' 'Hey, Lindsay felt me up in a stall this afternoon and then told me to speak to you about it'?_ Everything she thought of sounded stupid.

She settled on trying to signal to Courtney across the room whenever the brunette looked up. As she did, she couldn't help noticing things that she'd never noticed on a girl before. Like Courtney's luscious brown skin, and her soulful dark eyes. Those cute freckles across her nose, and that curvy, athletic bod. Angelique even noticed how firm Courtney's butt was (that had to be her best feature), and how she had average but perfectly round boobs.

But she despaired of getting her message across. Courtney had caught her eye a couple of times, but hadn't showed any reaction to it, seemingly not even knowing why Angelique was staring at her. She'd given up hope, but then Courtney cornered her after class.

"Hey, Angelique." she said in a sweetly seductive voice. "So, Lindsay tells me you and her had some 'fun' at lunchtime."

"Y-yes." Angelique stammered, starting to blush again.

"Hey, don't look so embarrassed. Lindsay really enjoyed it, and no one else was there." Courtney said sweetly, reaching down to rub over Angelique's clothed left boob.

"Courtney, people are passing!" the petite girl hissed.

"So? No one's looking at us." Courtney said nonchalantly – besides, she thought to herself, she had pressed the shy girl against the wall, and was covering her so that no one would see her hand was on Angelique's G-cups. "Anyway, I'm sure Lindsay told you what I want. And she tells me that you want the same thing." She continued to rub, and the smaller girl gave into the pleasure the brunette was giving her, sighing and just concentrating on it.

"You like that?" Courtney chuckled.

"Y-yeah..." Angelique managed to get out.

Courtney let go of her. "All right. If you want any more of it, come to my house after class tomorrow, all right?"

"Where do you live?" Angelique asked.

Courtney gave her the address, and left. The girl with the blue-streaked hair was, once again, stunned. Three hours ago, she'd just been a weird girl at the school – friendless, shy, undesirable...and now two girls were interested in her, one of who had kissed her enough to spark a desire in her, one that engulfed her and made her want nothing more than to be pinned down and touched all over by that same girl and her massive mammaries. And the other girl had touched her and invited her over...no doubt to do even more to her.

Angelique couldn't help it. She spent the whole evening unable to focus on homework, thinking about Lindsay and Courtney. Although she couldn't deny that it was Lindsay she really liked, Courtney had somehow made her even more desperate to get with one of them, to let them strip her down and use her however they pleased. She imagined herself helplessly lying on...it didn't matter what, a floor, a bed...being ravaged by the blonde and the brunette. Before long, she was trying hard to replicate that touching the other girls had done, to get those feelings again. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing she could do alone could replicate the electricity Lindsay, and then Courtney, had sparked within her. It was too hot for her to ignore. Up until then, she'd only ever thought about boys. But now, all her thoughts were on the two girls.

That feeling didn't leave Angelique the next day. Her dreams, thankfully, had been about jetskiing across a swimming pool and the jetskis still working when she hit the concrete and slicing through it, but the minute she woke up, her first thought was " _Courtney and Lindsay are going to do things to me this afternoon! I can't wait to let them play with me!"_

Angelique's teachers noticed her dreaminess. She'd never paid less attention in their classes than she did that day. When they were put in pairs to discuss a book in English, her partner, a redhead who was almost as shy as her, asked her if she was all right.

"I'm fine..." Angelique told her, "Just a bit...distracted...stayed up really late last night." Well, it was true. She'd stayed up late trying (and failing) to find her release. Eventually, she'd had to give up and try to sleep while totally unsatisfied.

Finally, the end of classes came, and the final bell rang. Angelique felt as if a belt that had been too tight for her had suddenly loosened. It wasn't enough, but it felt better. She was still nervous about going to Courtney's, but she wanted to go.

Except...she suddenly realized that she'd have to walk. She didn't know which bus to take to Courtney's neighbourhood, let alone her street, and she didn't have a car...

"Angel, over here!" Angelique heard the call. It was Lindsay smiling at her. The grey-eyed girl obediently came over to where Lindsay was standing with her car.

"Mistress Courtney said you might need a ride, so I said I'd bring you over." the blonde said as Angelique got in. "She knows you don't have a car."

Angelique frowned. "Mistress Courtney?"

"Crap." muttered Lindsay. "I wasn't supposed to call her that yet. Just forget that part...anyway, we are going to have, like, so much fun this afternoon! Courtney already told me her plans." She studied Angelique again and said "You're nervous, aren't you? You don't have to be. This is going to be, like, so awesome! You're gonna love it! And I'm going to love it too..." Although Lindsay was driving by this time, she stopped at a traffic light and took the opportunity to kiss Angelique's cheek, making her sure of her decision again. Yes, she wanted this. And she didn't yet know how much she would grow to want it, even more than she did now.

 **Again, if you haven't read the story, Courtney's sex drive may seem a little bit out of place, but I swear, that's how I interpreted her in the story. Don't forget, Angelique's own hormones are going insane because she's never had any sexual attention before that. She's not a slut – just excited. Well, okay, her hormones sort of make her a slut, but if you were starved for any kind of affection...yeah. Also, this will be an M when I put the next chapter up.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Sinker

**OK, this is the last part. I hope you like it. Again, a giant THANK YOU to ThatFacelessDude for giving me permission to do this piece.**

 **To reviewer Elizabeth Fire Ice Heart, yeah. Yikes. But you should probably read the other story before passing judgement – you'll notice that compared to Chapters 6 – 9, this is actually pretty tame.**

When Lindsay and Angelique pulled up at Courtney's house, Lindsay led the way to the front door. Courtney answered it, wearing an interesting outfit, in all black. It consisted of a tight leather corset that exposed her navel, and a tiny black thong. Up until that moment, Lindsay in a tube top and short skirt was the single sexiest thing Angelique had ever seen. But now, one look at Courtney made her question whether she was ever interested in guys (not that Angelique knew the outfit highlighted Courtney's status as a dominatrix, but it still made the brunette look incredible).

"Thank you for bringing her, Lindsay." she said. She smiled at Angelique. "Thank you for coming." The two girls took off their shoes at the door

"Go on up." Courtney said to Lindsay. "I need to explain things to our new one before we get any further." Lindsay obediently went upstairs, and Courtney turned to Angelique. "I'm aware of what you want." she said. "But there are certain conditions that you need to listen to before I let you join in with us. Once you've heard them, that's your last chance to turn back and choose not to do this. It's always your choice. You can say no. But I'm sure that's not what you want – to go back to your dull, lonely life. I know you want to have fun, and I'm giving you that chance. But first, you have to listen to me."

"I run a lovely little harem up in my bedroom." she explained to Angelique, who couldn't help staring at the brunette, stunned by how beautiful and terrifying she was, both at the same time. "They are all my pets, and I am their Mistress. I introduced them to a world of pleasures they'd never felt before. And you can do the same. All you have to do is submit to me and let me be your Mistress."

Angelique's mouth hung open. "Lindsay called you 'Mistress Courtney' before..." she managed to whisper. "Then she told me to forget what she'd just said."

Courtney nodded. "She sometimes forgets that she's not meant to call me that outside of those who haven't officially joined." she explained. "Now, Angelique, are you coming, or do you really want to go back to being lonely, playing it safe?"

Angelique's head spun. She wanted to have fun, the way Courtney had suggested, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to be told what to do. In a way, she didn't mind being told when she began, but what if she wanted to start taking the initiative later on?

"Who else is up there?" she finally asked.

Courtney shrugged. "All my other slaves. I'm going to add more to my little harem very soon. It doesn't matter about who's already up there. Everyone switches with everyone. Will you do it?"

Angelique hesitated. Courtney knew what she was thinking, and moved closer. "You can't honestly tell me you don't want this." she almost purred. "I can see what you want. It's all so easy..." And Courtney carefully pressed her skilled lips against Angelique's, and pushed her tongue in. She was gentle, not as gentle as Lindsay had been, but more than usual. She knew she would have to tread carefully with this girl.

When she pulled back, there was a dazzled look in Angelique's eyes.

"Have you decided?" Courtney asked softly.

Angelique nodded. "I'll do it. I'll join. I want to do this."

"And what are you going to call me from now on?" Courtney prompted.

Angelique paused. "Mistress?" she said, unsure.

Courtney gave a nod. "Good. Now, I promised Lindsay that she could play with you. Come up."

Angelique was astounded by the scene in Courtney's room. There were two girls and two guys – surprisingly, Courtney's boyfriend was not among them. She recognized most of the four, though. She knew Lindsay, of course, who was currently smothering a guy with her boobs – the only person she didn't know. She was even more shocked to see Zoey, the quiet redhead she'd been paired up with in English, sucking off Justin, the male model from her science class. Courtney looked them all over, a predatory smile on her face.

She looked at Angelique directly. "Take your clothes off. Just put them in a pile over there." she ordered, pointing at a space next to a pile Angelique recognized as the clothes Zoey had been wearing earlier today. Shyly, the girl slowly pulled off her T-shirt and jeans, and then stopped, wanting to shield herself, even though she could've been wearing a bikini for all the difference it made.

Courtney gave a sigh. "Are you already disobeying me? Do I need to take those off you myself or something?"

Angelique cast her eyes down and murmured "I'm sorry, Mistress. It's just that I...I'm scared."

Courtney calmed herself down. Of course an inexperienced girl would be scared. She should have known how Angelique would react to it. And, Courtney added to herself, Angelique had submitted – she had shown that when she didn't even hesitate to address the brunette as "Mistress".

" _Tread carefully."_ she reminded herself. " _Don't scare her away."_ She looked at Lindsay, and remembered how she had spent their first multiple playdate having to practically tear Zoey's clothes off. " _And if it worked for Zoey, it'll work for Anqelique."_

"Okay, guys, you can stop for a moment." Courtney ordered the rest of her harem. Zoey, Justin and the boy who had been motorboating Lindsay instantly stopped what they were doing. Lindsay let the guy go, but didn't seem to be as fearful of Courtney as the others.

"Angelique, since you're new, I'm going to go easy on you for the start." Courtney said. "Lindsay?"

"Yes, Mistress?" the blonde said.

"Start educating my new slave, please."

Lindsay didn't even reply verbally, reaching out to plunge Angelique's face between her boobs. The grey-eyed girl knew what Lindsay wanted her to do and complied, licking every part of the creamy skin that she could reach. As she did so, Lindsay started a more thorough investigation of Angelique's own tits, carefully pulling her bra off without the other even noticing. She still preferred her own to anyone else's, but Angelique's were soft, and nearly as big as her own, and she giggled as she touched them. Angelique was quiet, but whenever Lindsay found a particularly sensitive spot, she would gasp or twitch. One leg would usually kick out, making Lindsay giggle again.

Meanwhile, Courtney ordered her other slaves around, although Angelique barely heard it, her ears half-covered. But she caught the name of the boy who had been motorboating Lindsay before – Brick.

But there was no way Angelique could carry on her train of thought for long. Lindsay's hands were skilled and kept her mind on what she was doing, engulfed in the buxom blonde's assets.

After a few minutes of this, Angelique felt Lindsay's hands sliding down her stomach and into her panties. As she did, she released the shorter girl from her boobs and made out with her, so her hands could reach far enough. Angelique didn't stop her, the kisses Lindsay giving her hypnotizing her into submission. She stopped thinking about the dominatrix across the room, or the fact that said girl was currently enjoying a show involving Zoey and the two boys catering to her every whim. All she could think about was Lindsay, pressed up against her, her slim fingers sliding into her...

Angelique gave a gasp as pain shot through the only clothed part of her. Lindsay kissed her tenderly, not moving her fingers and letting her get used to the feeling before fingering her properly.

There was almost silence there, just for a moment. Lindsay could feel how wet Angelique was getting, but she couldn't understand why she wasn't vocalizing it. Just as she was about to ask-

"Oh..." Angelique whimpered. It wasn't a full-out moan, but it was definitely a sign that she was getting closer. Lindsay rubbed and went faster. Angelique whimpered a few more times before reaching her climax.

Courtney didn't stop her other slaves as she saw it happen, but she smiled at the two girls. "I expect you to obey this time, Angelique." she said. She pointed at the only clothes left on the grey-eyed girl. "Take those off."

This time, still high on pleasure, Angelique pulled them off obediently with a whisper of "Yes, Mistress." However, when they were off and she stood there, with nothing at all on, she started blushing furiously.

Courtney glanced around, looking at the two boys. Finally, she looked at the blue-eyed model. "Justin, would you like to do the honours?"

Justin nodded obediently. "Yes, Mistress."

Angelique wasn't sure what they were talking about until Courtney addressed her. "Angelique? What do you think of Justin?"

Angelique wasn't sure what Courtney meant. Finally, eyes cast down, she mumbled "He's gorgeous, Mistress."

"Look at me when I speak to you." Courtney commanded. Angelique obeyed, and Courtney continued to speak. "Well, Justin is now going to take your virginity."

Angelique was too scared of Courtney to protest. But she did ask a question. "Any...any specific instructions, Mistress? Like, a particular position, and how much should I do?"

Courtney's smile was triumphant. None of her slaves was that easy to control. But she knew how scared the girl was and said "Relax, Angelique. You're here to have fun. I like that you know your place, but you're more scared of me than you should be. You can just go with the flow if you're not sure what to do, all right?"

Angelique didn't think much about her first time. No doubt, Justin was a good lover, and he was kind, keeping her calm and unafraid. He told her that all he wanted was for her to let things happen, be reactive and not proactive, which she obeyed. But even so, she didn't think about it. Her mind was still on the girls. Even though she was being filled like never before, she admitted to herself that she'd felt better when she'd experienced Lindsay's skills. Not that Justin didn't make her feel good – he did. But it didn't make her feel special, like Lindsay had.

Nevertheless, only weeks later, Angelique's life was very different. She no longer sat alone in the lunchroom and mourned over her looks in the bathroom. Instead, she could be found chatting animatedly with Zoey between bites of lunch, smiling. Sometimes Brick and Justin would be there too. Outside of school, the four of them still hung out sometimes. Courtney had promised an end to Angelique's loneliness, but she had never imagined that the harem would consist of people who would become her closest friends. She still loved those afternoons when they would all go over to Courtney's house (even as the harem expanded), but what Angelique loved the most was just hanging out with the group. Like friends.

 **I planned the ending to be a little more sexual, but after rereading Chapter 10 and taking into account the dynamic between Zoey and the boys, I had to make this the ending. Hope you liked it – let me know!**


End file.
